Matched
Matched is the second episode on the second season of Glee: Something New and the twenty-third episode overall. Matched is written by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed byArkswipe. Plot Glee: Something New, Season Two Episode 2, ‘Matched’ So here’s what you missed on Glee: Something New: It’s a new school year. The New Directions has gained four new kids, Blake Song, Riley Sanktan, Cuyinntein Kowalski, and Autumn Bloom. Blake seems to have a crush on Jade, and Autumn has hers eyes on Caylex, and guess what makes it all the more interesting? Riley seems to have a thing for Blake! So much drama! And that’s what you missed on 'Glee: Something New!' ---- Mr. Schue watched from a distance as Drew Roykle and some other members of the McKinley Titans splashed four slushies right into Blake, Riley, Autumn, and Cuyinntein faces as they joined together to go to Glee practice. Glee Club was still sub base zero at school. The kids were still getting slushied. ---- “Mash-ups,” Mr. Schue announced to the class as he wrote the word mash-ups. “What is a mash-up?” Mr. Schuester capped the black, fat, black Expo marker and placed it on the whiteboard. He looked for anyone who had their hand raised. “A mash-up are two songs that are combined to make a musical explosion. They’re two songs that you wouldn’t think go together, but they do.” “So…” Dustin trailed off, wanting to get to the point. “This week, the homework assignment is mash-ups,” He announced. “But, there’s a twist. It’s going to be another battle of the sexes. You have to sing a mash-up for the competition. Girls, this time you’re preforming on Wednesday, boys, you’ll preform on Thursday.” ---- “Hey!” Blake greeted Jade. They walked out of the choir room together. “Hey Blake!” Jade replied. “How ‘re you liking the Clubbers? They can be…intense…a bit, but once you get to know them, like, hang out with them, they’ve got your back,” Jade explained. She readjusted her strap on her blue tote bag. “Yeah, well, all in time. Hey, I was wondering, since well, I’m still new here and everything, maybe you could show me around the rest of the school sometimes…” Blake trailed off. He really didn’t want to blow this. It’s not every day you meet the girl you’ve been dreaming of. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea! I know a route where you can avoid Roykle while walking to the choir room,” Jade grinned. Blake chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “It comes in handy,” Jade told Blake in a lower voice. “Hey guys, Jade, Blake,” Caylex interrupted. He walked out from a hallway. He narrowed his eyes at Blake. Caylex wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist and pulled her close to him to place a chaste peck on his lips. “You ready?” He asked Jade. Jade nodded. “See you…when are you available?” Jade asked, looking at Blake. “Oh, uh, tomorrow after school?” Blake asked. Jade nodded, confirming. ---- “Hey Caylex,” Autumn purred as she sauntered over towards him at the football field. “Whatcha’ doing?” She asked as one of her fingers trailed up his arm. Caylex shook his hand, riding it of Autumn’s perfectly manicured finger. “Uh, warming up,” Caylex replied as subtly as possible. “Shouldn’t you be with the girls…you know…practicing your mash-up?” he gulped. “Oh, practice doesn’t start ‘till three,” Autumn chimed. “So, I was wondering…” “Look Autumn. It’s obvious that you have feelings for me. Now, I really don’t want to hurt your feelings ‘cause you seem like a nice girl—or whatever—but I have a girlfriend, and I would really like it if you respect that,” Caylex blurted. He put his red football helmet on his head. “Now I gotta run.” Autumn watched Caylex run off to the field, getting instructions from Coach Beiste. “Not for long,” Autumn whispered, only the wind hearing her warning. “Not for long.” ---- “Jade,” Luke announced directly as he walked into the choir room and sat right next to her. Caylex was trailing right behind his now brown-haired friend. When he saw Luke sitting in his usual chair, he looked offended, but Luke didn’t seem to notice. “Me?” Jade asked, pointing to herself. “I need advice,” he said, “Relationship advice,” Luke whispered, so only he and Jade could hear. “Why me?” Jade asked, a bit nervous. She wasn’t a big romantic or anything. Luke was better off asking like, well, Jasmine. “Because you and Caylex, or so called ‘Jaylex’ is the current ‘it-couple’. You guys are perfect for each other,” Luke explained. “Wait, what is Jaylex?” Jade asked, confused. “Robin’s been hinting that she wants something, like, a present or something, and I have no idea what to get her,” Luke informed Jade, ignoring her question. “Get her flowers. Lilies. They’re her favorite,” Jade advised. Luke thought for a moment, his face brightening up. “Thanks! You’re the best!” He basically shouted. Jade got a few awkward looks from Blake, Autumn, Caylex, and Audrey. Caylex took his rightful spot next to Jade when Luke got up. “What did he want?” “Well, apparently, I’m great with advice. Luke wanted to know what to get Robin because she’s been hinting that she wants a present.” “Ah, I remember when I used to be there,” Caylex replied, smiling. “That’s weird. Luke and Robin have been together longer than we have…” Jade replied. “I have a question.” “Shoot.” “What’s Jaylex?” Jade asked, still very much curious. ---- “Caylex!” Jonas yelled as he ran across the courtyard. It was so weird how Jonas, blind Jonas, could maneuver his way through the school without getting eaten alive. Caylex turned to see Jonas. “Hey man, whatcha’ need?” He asked his now frenemy. “I need to know what Audrey’s favorite ice cream flavor is,” he announced, out of breath. Caylex chuckled. Audrey sure did love her ice cream. “She likes Banana Split,” Caylex replied. Jonas thanked him and rushed off, but first Caylex asking, “Jonas, do you know what this so called ‘Jaylex’ is?” ---- “Boys, please take a seat. It’s time to watch the girls’ performance. Girls, take it away,” Mr. Schuester voiced. The girls of the New Directions gathered on the stage of the auditorium. They were wearing yellow skinny corduroys, yellow sequined tank-tops that glimmered in the lighting in the auditorium, and yellow fedoras. Audrey: Stop me on the corner I swear you hit me like a vision I, I, I wasn't expecting But who am I to tell fate where it's supposed to go? Emily: I saw a picture of you, Hanging with some new friends, Happy to see that you’re doing okay, I love the one, where you’re having fun In the place that we met, New Directions’ girls: Here I go, randomly thinking about you, And there you go, making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this without you Oh, this is how it starts, lightning strikes the heart It goes off like a gun, brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, falling from the sky Shining how we want, brighter than the sun Jasmine: I've never seen it, I found this love, I'm gonna feed it, You better believe, I'm gonna treat it better than anything I've ever had Cause you're so dang beautiful Jade: Read it, it's signed and delivered let's seal it Boy we go together like peanuts and paydays And Marley and reggae, And everybody needs to get a chance to say New Directions’ girls: Here I go again Here I go again Everyone says, think about my future, Don’t throw it away, on someone who’s miles, And miles away, Yea, that’s what they say, But I’m just human, Nicole and Autumn: Everything is like a white out, ‘Cause we shika-shika a shine down Even when the, when the light's out But I can see you glow Emily and Jade: Got my head up in the rafters, Got me happy ever after, Never felt this way before, Ain't felt this way before Riley: So I got up today, didn’t think about you, Found a new favorite place, And the sky was that color of blue That looks best on you Robin: Here I go, Randomly thinking about you, And there you go, Making your way into my head Even though I said, I could do this without you New Directions’ girls: Here I go again, Here I go again Jasmine and Kaylie: So now I know that I wish you were here, Riley and Autumn: Nothing I do makes you disappear Jade and Robin: What can I do about it? Robin and Nicole: What can I do about it? New Directions’ girls: Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart, It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky, Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, yeah Oh, yeah, oh Oh, this is how it starts, Lightning strikes the heart, It goes off like a gun, Brighter than the sun Oh, we could be the stars, Falling from the sky, Shining how we want, Brighter than the sun, yeah Brighter than the sun “Whoo!” Luke yelled. The boys hooted and hollered. The performance was flawless. It was great and the songs went together like peanut butter and jelly. ---- “Hey Jade?” Emily called from Jasmine’s room. “Yes?” Jade asked, looking up from the TV. “Can I ask you something?” Jasmine and Jade exchanged looks as Robin changed the channel, popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. “Sure,” Jade replied. I’m not exactly sure where Dustin and I stand…” Emily admitted nervously as she played with a few stands of her black hair. “And you’re telling me this why?” Jade asked, eyeing Emily. “Well, Luke got good advice from you, and it was good,” Emily explained. Jade sighed. “Apparently I’m the new Cupid. Okay, what exactly are you saying?” Jade asked, shifting in her seat to look at Emily. “I just want to know if Dustin really cares about me as I do to him.” “Easy,” Jade said, “Just ask him.” “Really?” Jasmine asked. “That works?” Jasmine looked at Emily to Jade. “Totally.” Jade popped some popcorn into her mouth. “Guys are really truthful.” ---- “Okay guys, let’s see what you got!” Mr. Schue said in the choir room. Caylex nodded at the band as their cue to start the music. Luke: Elevator buttons and morning air Blake: Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs Cuyinntein: If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares Griffin: But right now my time is theirs Leo: Seems like there's always someone who disapproves They'll judge it like they know about me and you And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do The jury's out, my choice is you New Directions’ boys: You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception Caylex: You never know what people have up their sleeves Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine Griffin: And it's not theirs to speculate Dustin: If it's wrong and Kenny: Your hands are tough But they are where mine belong and Jonas: I'll fight their doubt and give you faith With this song for you Luke: I've got a tight grip on reality, But I can't let go of what's in front of me here Blake: I know you're leaving in the morning When you wake up Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream Kenny: 'Cause I love the gap between your teeth And I love the riddles that you speak And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored 'Cause my heart is yours New Directions’ boys: '''And you are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception So don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine, And life makes love look hard Don't you worry your pretty little mind People throw rocks at things that shine But they can't take what's ours They can't take what's ours You are the only exception You are the only exception You are the only exception And I'm on my way to believing Oh, and I'm on my way to believing The girls gave the guys standing ovations and cheered. It was a very good mix of song with loads of emotion. “Great job guys, but next time, you may want to have the songs equal. I heard more of one song than the other,” Mr. Schue advised. '''THE END Summary It's another battle of the sexes when the kids compete, boys verusus girls. Jade and Caylex become cupid for the other couples. Songs *'Here I Go/Brighter Than The Sun' by Megan and Liz/Colbie Caillat sung by the New Directions girls *'Ours/The Only Exception' by Taylor Swift/Paramore sung by the New Directions boys Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Freddie Highmore '''as ''Blake Song *'Sara Paxton '''as ''Autumn Bloom *'Isabelle Fuhrman' as Riley Sanktan *'Nichloas Braun '''as ''Cuyinntein Kowalski *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Song Covers HIG-BTTS.png O-TOC.png Category:Season 2 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episode List Category:Episodes